


These Eyes Are Crying

by FleetSparrow



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aroused Victim, Defiant Victim, Extremely Underage, Face-Fucking, Forced Incest, Forced to noncon victim to spare them from a worse fate, Forced to receive oral sex, M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, rape as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Seto thought knew the worst Gozaburo could do to him.  He was wrong.
Relationships: Kaiba Gozaburo/Kaiba Mokuba/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	These Eyes Are Crying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).

Seto thought he knew the worst Gozaburo could do to him. First, it was the nights Gozaburo would slip into Seto’s room, petting him, hurting him until he cried. Then it was when he brought Seto into the boardroom and forced him to his knees to suck him off while he conducted business. The worst, Seto thought, was when Gozaburo didn’t touch him and just let the Big Five use him however they wanted.

But this. This was the low Seto thought even Gozaburo wouldn’t sink to. Then again, why shouldn’t he? Hadn’t he admitted he loved watching Seto cry, watching him break with each new torture?

Mokuba looked up at Seto, his eyes so wide, so young. Seto’s eyes hadn’t been that young in years.

“Big brother?” Mokuba asked, so innocent, so trusting of Seto to keep him safe. Seto could barely look at him; keeping Mokuba safe was just another one of his failures in this house.

Gozaburo returned from the en suite in just a robe, taking in the sight of his sons naked on his bed. His eyes were cold and hungry, calculating the correct level of cruelty to inflict upon them. Mokuba kept squirming, uncomfortable in his nakedness, but Seto didn’t move. He just stared back at Gozaburo. Don’t show fear. Don’t show weakness. Maybe he’d get out of this alive.

Gozaburo dropped his robe and climbed on the bed beside them.

“Well, now. Aren’t we cozy?”

Seto fought back the urge to ask, “What do you want?” He didn’t care what happened to him, but Mokuba was there, and he couldn’t afford to get him punished.

Gozaburo grabbed Seto’s chin, tilting his face toward him. “What’s the matter? You’re usually more mouthy than this.” His eyes slid towards Mokuba. “Afraid?”

Seto glared at him. Gozaburo smiled and let go of Seto. He settled against the headboard, spreading his legs, his cock and balls hanging heavy between them. Seto glanced at Mokuba, who was staring at a spot on the carpet as if it contained the secrets of the universe.

“Seto. Mokuba,” Gozaburo said. Mokuba tried to look at him without staring; Seto looked over with resigned eyes. Gozaburo patted the bed beside him. “Come here.”

They obeyed silently, Seto climbing over Gozaburo’s outstretched legs to settle on the other side of him. Mokuba looked to Seto for instructions. Large hands landed hard on the backs of their heads, bowing them.

“Seto. You know what to do. Show your brother how you get me hard.”

Seto sighed and licked his lips. He let Gozaburo push him down, one hand wrapping around his father’s cock. He took him into his mouth and sucked, drooling around his cock as best he could. His mouth was dry. Gozaburo yanked on his hair, pulling Seto off him with a yelp. Seto stared at him, silently asking, “What?” Gozaburo grinned.

“Don’t you think you should let your brother have a turn?”

Seto’s eyes widened. “No.”

Gozaburo raised an eyebrow. “No?”

Shit. He shouldn’t have said anything. “I’m better,” he said haughtily.

Gozaburo laughed. “Don’t you think he should get in some practice?” He pushed Mokuba down. “Just do what your brother did.”

Mokuba looked up at Seto. Despite the hand fisted in his hair, Seto nodded. Go along with it, and you wouldn’t get hurt. Not too hurt, anyway. Mokuba tried to fit his mouth around Gozaburo’s half-hard cock, but he was too small. He glanced at Seto again.

“Let me help him,” Seto said, keeping his eyes on Mokuba.

Gozaburo looked bored. “All right. Help him.”

Seto leaned down and licked up Gozaburo’s cock. “Just do what I do, Mokuba.” Mokuba nodded and followed Seto’s example.

They licked and sucked Gozaburo to hardness, Seto occasionally taking his cock into his mouth to keep him happy. Gozaburo pulled Mokuba away to hold Seto down with both hands, thrusting up into his throat. Seto gagged around his cock, the rush of arousal mixed with humiliation shooting through him as his own cock responded. Finally, he pulled Seto off of him. Seto panted, swallowing thickly as he tried to catch his breath.

Gozaburo pulled Seto into his lap, turning him to face Mokuba. “You know, I’ve never seen two brothers so close before,” he said, lazily stroking Seto’s cock. Seto grit his teeth. “Especially with your age difference.”

He stage-whispered into Seto’s ear, loud enough for Mokuba to hear him, too. “I think he’s old enough to fuck, don’t you?” Seto’s jaw tightened. “He’s almost the age you were when you started. You should show him how much you love him, Seto.” He let go of him. “Fuck Mokuba.”

“No.”

“No?” Gozaburo repeated.

“No.”

Gozaburo grabbed Seto’s chin and twisted him around to look him in the eyes. “It wasn’t a suggestion.”

“I. Said. No.”

They glared at each other for a long moment before Gozaburo smiled. “All right. If you won’t.”

Seto’s eyes went wide. “I’ll kill you.”

Gozaburo barked a laugh. “Will you?”

He wrapped one large arm around Seto’s torso and reached into the bedside drawer with his other hand, pulling out a bottle of lube. He pushed Seto off of him and slicked up his cock. Seto started to crawl down the bed to Mokuba, only for Gozaburo to pull him back.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

He shoved two fingers up Seto’s ass, making him cry out in pain. Seto panted, his whole body clenching on itself against the intrusion. Gozaburo stretched him roughly, ignoring the noises of pain he made. Finally, he removed his fingers and pulled Seto down onto his cock. Seto fell back against his chest, eyes wide, staring blankly at the ceiling.

“Mokuba,” Gozaburo said. “Come here.”

Mokuba had been cowering down at the end of the bed, wanting to help his brother, but not knowing how. Hesitantly, he crawled back up the bed. “Y-yes?”

“Yes, ‘Father’,” Gozaburo corrected.

Mokuba swallowed. “Yes, Father?”

“Show your brother how much you love him,” Gozaburo said. He stroked Seto’s cock. “He showed you what to do.”

Mokuba looked up at Seto, but Seto couldn’t focus on him. Mokuba leaned down and licked up Seto’s cock.

Gozaburo grabbed Seto’s hand and laid it on the back of Mokuba’s head, pushing the boy down on his brother’s cock. Mokuba coughed and gagged, gasping for air as Gozaburo guided his head up and down.

“Work for it, Seto,” Gozaburo whispered, his mustache rough against Seto’s neck.

Seto rocked his hips, fucking himself on Gozaburo’s cock. He couldn’t focus on Mokuba or he’d break down. He couldn’t focus on Gozaburo, or he’d snap. So he focused on nothing, only aware of the sensations happening to him.

Gozaburo reached down and squeezed Seto’s balls and that brought Seto violently back to the present. He came with a cry, shooting into his little brother’s mouth. Mokuba made a small noise of protest, but Gozaburo made Seto hold Mokuba down until he swallowed. He released Mokuba and grabbed Seto’s hips, fucking him even as Seto went boneless. Finally, he came, marking Seto as his own. He held Seto down, keeping him stuffed with cum until it began dripping from his ass. He pushed Seto off of him and returned to the en suite, leaving the brothers alone.

Seto laid on the bed, collapsed, exhausted and humiliated. Mokuba nudged him and laid down beside him. “Big brother?”

Seto closed his eyes. “What.”

“I’m sorry.”

Seto opened his eyes and looked at Mokuba. “Don’t. It’s not your fault.”

Mokuba’s eyes were wide and sad. They had seen things they never should have. Seto blinked and suddenly he couldn’t see clearly. It took him a moment to realize he was crying. He sat up and pulled Mokuba into a hug, weeping silently into his brother’s hair. He looked up towards the bathroom door and glared.

“You should’ve let him,” Mokuba said.

“I’ll kill him before I let him touch you,” Seto said. “I’ll kill him.”


End file.
